


Berrying Degree of Attitude

by ThatThing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Belly, Egg Laying, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThing/pseuds/ThatThing
Summary: Bara Blue and Red were relaxing in bed when an idea strikes the former, what if, he fills Red with his eggs to help them out of their mood slump?
Relationships: CherryBerry, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 92





	Berrying Degree of Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Another little work for another friend. Sorry for the quality and thank you for reading.
> 
> I honestly had no clue what to call this fic

Cuddling up to his much smaller lover, Blue purrs softly in contentment. Nuzzling his cheek into the top of Red's skull he pulls their body closer to his own. Some days are just relaxing days but today felt like a much needed one. Red had been in a particularly bad mood the other day and that mood seems to have carried into today and through the evening. 

Sighing softly Blue peeks through his shut eyes to try and see what Red was doing on his phone. Of course, as if he was expecting this move, Red places a hand over the bara's face, obscuring his view. 

"Hey, I wasn't looking," Blue whines and nuzzles into the hand.

"What ever you say baby Blue but I'm looking at something I don't think you'd like very much."

"That makes me want to look at it when you say it like that!"

Chuckling softly, Red relents and moves his hand away. Turning more onto his side so Blue was spooning him he shows the bigger monster what was on his phone. 

Porn, just straight vanilla porn. Frowning softly Blue looks between Red and what is on his phone. Earning himself a sour look from the other, Red jerks his phone away and turns it off.

"See, I told ya you wouldn't like it," Red snaps. Stuffing the phone into his pocket he starts to shift to get out of Blue's grasp who only lets him go as far as the bed's edge before Red is grabbed by the arm. 

"I-," the bara starts, looking confused and the slightest bit crestfallen. "It's just-, it's not that I... I don't want to do that kind of stuff it's just you never-."

Putting a hand on Blue's cheek, Red seems to be trying to calm down on his own. "Baby, I don't want you to get into things you're not ready for. Don't worry, the stuff I'm watching we can get into when you're ready for it. Just, maybe not now," he explains with a sheepish look and a condescending tone.

Grip now loosened from his lover, Red is easily able to get away and walk out of the room.

Was this whole thing just a game of make believe to Red? Was their relationship some kind of joke? Blue finds himself thinking which brings on a disappointed smile to his face. Despite their size difference, even Red still thinks of him as an innocent baby. 

Gritting his teeth as he thinks, the bara starts coming up with a little plan to change Red's perspective of him. He's just as much of a full grown monster as them after all!

~~~

It takes a few days before he's ready but Blue is confident that his plan would work. The easy part was deciding on what to eat, Red's favorite of course, Grillby's. It would surely put his love in a good mood. The hard part was to prepare his surprise. 

Over the last few days, Blue had been slowly creating goose sized eggs that he can put into Red. Biting his lip, he puts a hand over the slight curve of his stomach. The eggs weigh heavily in his stomach but hardly shows on him, but once they're inside Red... Blushing harshly he couldn't help but giggle. This is going to be a very good time for the both of them. He can only hope now that his mate would be willing to go through with this. 

Hearing the ring from the door bell, Blue dashes over to the door like an excited child on Christmas day. Opening the door with a wide grin he's met with Grillby's niece.

"... Good evening," she says after a moment.

"Hello Fuku! Thank you so much for coming all the way out here, I really appreciate it!" Keeping it brief he pays Fuku and tips her well. Waving her off, Blue shuts the door and takes his goods to the kitchen. Setting out a burger meal with a bottle of mustard at one chair, he sets a large milkshake down at the other.

Taking a fry from Red's meal he heads to the stairs with a little pep in his step. Making his way upstairs he knows he'll find Red taking his after work nap. Knocking on their shared bedroom door before entering Blue is pleased to find his little lover curled up right on top of the sheets snoring softly.

Coming closer, he puts a gentle hand on Red's shoulder giving it a soft rub. "Red~, you need to wake up. I have some food for you down stairs," Blue coaxes with a small smile. His little Red is so cute like this. 

Eventually the smaller monster awakes with a groan and looks ready to complain until the fry is offered up to their face. Red's nose twitches at the smell and his eyes flash open just as he leans in and takes the fry into their mouth.

"Oh shit Blue, you actually ordered out?" He asks sounding shocked.

"Please watch your language but yes, I did. I want to do something extra special with you tonight so I thought something from Grillby's for you would start us off perfectly," and then tomorrow they'll be eating healthy all day is what Blue doesn't add. 

A wide grin is brought to the small skeleton's face, hoping up he pops a small kiss to Blue's cheek. "You're the best," Red mumbles before teleporting off to presumably the kitchen. 

"Red! Don't teleport for no reason like that, it's lazy!" Blue yells out and sighs before going down to join Red.

~~~

Sucking idly at his milkshake, Blue bounces his leg quietly under the table as he watches Red talk and eat. His mind had floated off some time ago and settled on just watching his lover's mouth move. Blushing softly he thinks about the things he could do with that mouth but has to hold himself back. One step at a time, they still need to get into bed after all. 

Setting his cup on the table, he puts his elbows on the table and makes a cradle for his head by intertwining his fingers. Stopping his leg bounce, Blue stretches his leg out and gently runs a toe up and down Red's leg making them blush and stop his chatter.

"What the, Blue?" Red starts but is quickly interrupted. 

"Red... I was wondering if you would... Want to try something new with me, in the bedroom? Like, more adult things?" He asks slowly with a darkening blush. 

Looking choked up, it takes the smaller monster a moment to articulate something to say, "I... You serious there B Blue? You sure you want to, to do something like that... With me?"

Smiling softly, Blue gives a fast little nod before standing up which brings some sweat to appear on Red's head. Tilting his head, he slowly comes closer to his lover. "Is something wrong?" He asks softly.

Looking away for a moment Red smiles sheepishly. "Ah I uh, n no nothing's wrong. I just... Do you need me to uh... Help you with anything in-," he stammers through before Blue puts a finger onto the smaller's mouth to stop them.

"I've looked into it. I have an idea of what I'm planning on doing. Trust me?" Blue explains gently. Bending down he takes Red into his arms who is surprisingly compliant with this action. Exiting the kitchen, they both head upstairs and into their bedroom where Red is placed into the center of the bed.

"Now what?" Red starts slowly, not sure what exactly Blue has planned. 

"I want you to start getting undress but please don't move from there," he explains and starts to disrobe himself slowly wanting to show everything off to Red.

Quickly stripping himself down with clumsy hands, it takes Red a moment to realize what's going on once he'd gotten a good look at Blue's body. "B blue what the hell is in you?" Filling most of Blue's lower abdomen looked like soft little eggs, but it couldn't be?

"My little surprise," he explains vaguely with a sweet little trill to his voice. "Do you still want me too," he looks away briefly to think of a more appropriate word, "screw you?" 

Making Red blush harshly, the smaller covers his face with his hands trying to feign annoyance but actually trying, and failing, to cover his blush. "J just know I'm going to be on top... I I'm the dominant one!"

Snorting and covering his mouth to suppress his laughter Blue nods slowly, "y yes Red, you're the big monster in charge here." The statement only helps the smaller to turn more red and grumble under his breath.

"Let's get this over with," Red growls and summons his dick much to Blue's dismay.

Picking up Red, he holds them to his chest as he flips onto his back on the bed. Moving his lover lower he places them just below his pelvis. "If you're willing, I'd highly suggest you use something else," Blue suggests with a smug little grin as he summons his own dick who's size and girth makes a dwarf out of Red's, already stands tall like a soldier.

Flushing brightly to it being summoned before him Red barely manages to stammer out, "y you can s still use my my ass?"

Shaking his head Blue once more vaguely explains, "not with what I'm planning to do. Do it for me, please?" Putting on a little puppy dog face it doesn't take Red much longer to swing around to it.

"F fine, just, next time I uh I get to do the fucking! Alright?" 

Chuckling at the idea of Red trying just that Blue nods, "deal." 

Taking a moment, Red's parts quickly switch to a plump little vag, prompting Blue to reach into their bed side desk. Producing a pre placed lube bottle. Squirting some onto his fingers he moves them to Red's vag.

"I'm going to prepare you now okay?" Earning himself a small nod, Blue starts with one finger to start Red out on.

Squirming around on it, he huffs and taps on Blue's legs. "Bring them up," Red tries to explain.

Doing as he's asked, Blue raises his legs up to allow the other to recline on his legs but it also makes them slide up against Blue's eager dick.

Chuckling nervously at the change Red just shifts to look away but also spreads his legs more to give Blue better access to him. 

Continuing in preparing Red, Blue takes his time slowly adding in each finger to prepare his much smaller lover of what's to come. Once he's had four fingers inside of Red, he's already a panting shivering mess. "J just get started already," Red huffs sounding aggravated.

"Fine fine, only if you're so sure," he chuckles and moves his fingers slowly out of Red making them hiss. With the lube and slick on his fingers he starts to stroke himself making sure he was prepared enough to not hurt Red despite their urges to get on with it whimpering softly as he goes.

Obviously, this is too slow for Red who growls and stands up. Before Blue can say anything, he's already lining himself up on Blue's dick and pushing himself down onto Blue. Red releases a strangled moan as his legs give out, fortunately Blue was able to snatch Red before he could slide all the way down too fast. 

Slowly, the bara guides his lover down making the smaller's legs spasm beside him and cute little choked moans softly crying out. 

Groaning softly once Red has fully taken him, he starts to grind softly into them which is quickly turning into small quick thrusts. 

"Oh Red, this feels absolutely amazing. Why haven't you let me do this sooner?" Blue coos enjoying the sight of his little lover fumbling with trying to grab onto his ribs for some kind of support to keep himself up.

"You you were just, I. Ugh, I don't kn know you just," Red tries to explain himself but can't without starting to moan softly. "Just, we're doing it now, just fuck me!" 

Ignoring Red's curse, he instead pulls his mate to his chest and turns around so their positions are switched. "I will do as you say," Blue teases happily, flipping Red quickly onto their stomach. "Let's get serious now," Blue growls making Red's eyes widen as the much larger monster starts to thrust harshly into him making them shriek.

Panting softly Blue's eyes start to dialate, pushing Red into the matress by his shoulders he starts to whimper from the pleasure. Going harder into his lover he chuckles, "I can't wait to see your little body so full with my eggs. 

Whining in response Red could barely choke out his single question, "wait, eggs?" 

Only giving Red a giggle as a response, Blue tries to focus more on in the sweet sensation of Red just being all around his dick taking him so well. Churring softly as his thrusts grow longer and smoother as he pushes in and out of Red, he starts to whimper when he can feel the eggs at the bottom of his gut shift. He's so close.

Red starts to gasp for air as his head is accidentally pushed into the matress by his shoulders. Feeling light headed all he can feel is the pleasure and the distant worry about these eggs he thought he saw.

Chuffing softly Blue starts to slow down until he makes one last thrust deeply inside of Red and just freezes, holding his mate tightly in place as he feels the first egg start it's journey down his shaft. 

Easing the pressure he was putting on his mate, Red gasps as air is finally able to enter his lungs. Panting softly, Blue slides his arm under and round the smaller and pushed them harder into his dick. At this point, Red whines softly as he starts to feel a strange bulge start to travel inside of him stretching his walls unbearably wider before settling heavily into his stomach like a solid weight.

"Wha- what is that?" Red whimpers softly only getting a soft coo back from Blue.

"It's my eggs silly," nuzzling into the back of Red's neck he gently starts to nip at his lover's shoulder bone sending shivers down their spine. 

Not long after, another egg starts to slide down followed by more in a tight procession as if a damn had been broken by the first.

Red, making a strangled noise through his gaping mouth clenched at the sheets with one hand while the other shoots up to feel at his lower abdomen. Even with just the second one now slid in comfortably inside of him, his pudgy stomach already felt firm and stiff.

A string of drool slowly drips out of Red's mouth as he gasps when the next egg slides inside feeling his stomach shift out the barest bit. Despite knowing he didn't want this particular scenario originally, the feeling of these eggs sliding inside of him like a never ending chain of anal beads. It definitely felt good making him finally climax for the first time in a none too spectacular thrust of his pelvis and a whine.

Panting softly he lowers his pelvis and widens his legs as the weight in his stomach grows. Right now as his stomach slowly bulges forward with each egg it feels somewhat comfortable but he can already feel an edge of pain starting to grow. Huffing when the sixth egg slides in he looks 3 months pregnant with a noticeable curve to his stomach.

"How, how many more?" Red whines nervously earning himself a chuckle from a dazed out Blue.

"Dunno," Blue says softly as if almost asleep, "still have more to go. You'll take them just fine..." He says just as the seventh egg slides in causing a slight sting of pain to strike through Red.

"Fuck," he hisses rubbing at his stomach making the eggs shift inside to better accommodate the additional egg. Not long after that, Blue's hand comes to join Red's. The bara laying his hand gently over the growing sphere as yet another egg slides in.

"You're going to look so cute so stuffed full of my eggs. I can't wait to see you have to waddle around with how heavy they are and I'd have to bring you food or carry you around to get you to where you need to be because your feet are so sore~" Blue coos, fortunately unable to see Red's panicked face that these eggs just might be sticking around for a while.

His throat going dry, Red really doesn't know what to say to that. Had Blue always wanted something like that in him?Sighing Red resigns himself to being continuously teased by each passing egg as it slowly builds him up again. Shivering under the continuously growing weight in him, Red starts to push against his aching stomach but it pushes back harder making him whine. 

By the time he hits 12 eggs, a tentative count, he can feel his stomach ghosting the bed sheets until unlucky thirteen causes a ripple as his stomach goes flush against the sheets and all the eggs shift uncomfortably inside him making an audible click noise.

Red pants harshly and quickly from the spike in pain, his hand on his stomach scratching at the stretched flesh. 

"Hey hey, are you- you're okay. I- you're almost done. You can do it," Blue tries to reassure as a cold bead of sweat runs down his skull hearing the pained cries of his mate. 

"Fuck you," Red spats causing Blue to flinch back with a whine. He really should have expected it but it still hurt his feelings! 

Wrapping his arms around his Red's chest he slowly sits the both of them up putting the smaller's stomach on full display for both of them to see. Blue, of course, looks amazed and proud of the sight of his eggs in his mate while Red can only groan in response looking worn by this point as soft whimpers escape him as more eggs continue to push his stomach pass full term look.

Finally at egg number 18 Blue whines as his last egg is chased with a surge of cum, filling out Red's form nicely making belly look engorged by how many eggs are in him.

Blue slowly pulls Red off and lays him on the bed. Only a few small drips of cum were able to escape before his mates body naturally closes off the exit to hold the eggs.

"Why aren't they they coming out?" Red whines with mild frustration despite how tired the smaller felt. 

Blue tilts his head not to sure how to respond to that. Placing a soothing hand on his mate's stomach he starts to rub healing magic into the tender flesh, it feels hot and angry under his touch. "Well I don't think when you have sex the babies are supposed to come out so soon..?"

Red's body stiffens up completely.

Any indication of tiredness leaves Red's face as he shoots up, of course flopping down again with a howl, then glares at Blue's face hissing, "are you fucking telling me that you fucking knocked me Blue! I thought you were just shooting me with just condensed magic balls or some shit not some fucking- Blue," he pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to control his breathing to sound somewhat calm when he speaks again

Shrinking back from his mates screaming he opens his mouth to say something until interrupted with Red continuing. "Did anyone ever tell you... That when a monster has sex," Red grinds his teeth trying to poorly hold back a growl," that they don't always do it for babies. They can do it for fun too?"

Blue's blank face confirms Red's horrible suspicion. "Fuck me."

~~~~

Two and a half months Red had to suffer through holding those insufferable eggs. His reward of course is his body feeling like it's tearing apart. Unable to move from his curled position on his knees in the middle of the living room as another full body convulsion wracks through his body as the eggs prepare to say hello to the world... And then there's Blue having lost his cool as he runs around the house like a chicken with his head cut off trying to grab things to "help" with the laying.

Being too prideful, Red had managed to convince Blue to keep the egg situation behind closed doors. This meant no one coming in the house to assist and no one knew what's happening. He's starting to regret that decision as Blue, with an arm full of towels, fall making the ground shake as he falls flat on his face and towels exploding everywhere.

Growling softly to himself he clenches harder at the carpet beneath him. Opening his mouth to snap at Blue he suddenly has to swallow back a moan as he feels a gush of warm liquid is released from his vag making a mess of the carpet below him. 

Blue gasps at this and quickly scrambles up with a hastily grabbed towel to place under Red who's stock still at this point. "Are... Are you ok?" Blue asks quietly

A jerky shiver runs through the smaller as a heat starts the grow and run slowly down his walls. Stretching him further and further he can only nod to Blue and squeak out, "coming!" 

A small blush starts to cover Red's face then quickly turns into a full flush which confuses Blue. "Is there-," Red releases a loud but choked moan as the first egg plops itself below him. Without saying a word more the bara gets another towel from the floor, place it over his hand, before picking up the egg so it wouldn't be and cause a crack in their shells. 

Earning a flushed face of his own, Blue quickly picks up towels with his free hand and places them down to make a makeshift nest to hold the eggs for now. With a few remaining towels, he places them under his mate who is moaning softly with each breath. 

"Do... Do I need to or should I-"

"Spit it out!"

"Do I need to go boil water or something... For something?"

His head jerking up his eyes narrow at Blue and hisses, "no. Just help me with with," gritting his teeth, Red spreads his legs a little wider, "just... Just be here ok?" 

Blue's eyes soften at this and he nods quickly. "Of course Red!" Laying a gentle hand on his mate's back, he runs a gentle hand up and down their back. Feeling Red stiffen under his hand he pauses and hears them groan lowly as another egg falls out.

"This really shouldn't be feeling good," Red whines which gets a laugh from Blue.

"It's alright, you're doing so well!"

Mumbling under his breath Red doesn't know what to say to that. Slowly but surely, the eggs slowly start to push out. Each time one fell it was dried and placed in the growing "nest". All the while Blue tries his best to not get too turned on by all of Red's moaning with each movement of the eggs. 

Finally the last egg is layed chased by a gush of fluids that may not all be from Blue's cum. Red sways and before he could fall in a puddle of his own fluids, he's caught by Blue and carefully positioned into their cradling arms. 

"Are you okay?" Blue asks softly cupping his mate's warm flushed cheek. Running his thumb over Red's cheek bone they give him a soft nod.

"Just really fuckin' tired."

"You better get some sleep then," Blue whispers and sets Red carefully next to the eggs. Probably not the most comfortable position but Red didn't seem to mind as he moves up against the eggs and starts to drift off, "good night Red." Using one of the clean towels to lay on top of his mate, the bara sets off to clean up the mess the eggs made and get some food prepared for when Red awoke.


End file.
